Darkest Hour
by Rebelbot
Summary: Sequral to Transmental Humans. A sphere had arrived on earth carring a message and now three kids must travel to another planet to save their friends from a dark force.
1. Chapter 1

It has been two years since Rad and his friends lives were changes forever. On that day they were transformed into giant robots that can transform into cars when they found a strange object. They soon were involved in a war between two fractions and went to another world and back again. They had not told anyone about what had happened and the only people that knew were their parents. Now back to their human forms they had not forgotten the friends they had made during their time as Transformers. They sometimes wonder what had become of their friends on Cybertron and what they are doing at the time. Rad and the others were at school writing down notes for class. Summer break was only a day away and for some reason the kids couldn't get excited. Rad's thought soon went to the Autobots as he stared out of the window onto the sky above.

"Rad," The teacher said snapping Rad out of thoughts, "Just because school is almost over doesn't mean you should slack off understood."

"Yes Mr. Bolen," Rad said.

Mr. Bolen went back to his lecture and fifteen minutes later the bell rang. Rad and his friends soon exited the school and went to their favorite spot to hang out after school. This spot was where they were talk about what had happened two years ago in a cave. This cave was the same cave where Rad found High Wire and where their adventure began. Little did they know that this day would be different and that a new adventure awaits them. When they reached the cave they noticed something was a mist in it. The first thing they noticed was a faint glow coming from within the cave. The second thing they noticed was that something had crashed there for there was crater. Rad was the first to reach it when they raced up to see what it was and slowly went in.

"Be careful Rad," Alexis said.

"I will," Rad replied.

As he went in he could see that something glowing inside and when he got closer he notice that it was a sphere that was producing the glow. He went to it and knelt beside it to see it better.

"What is it, Rad?" Carlos asked as he and Alexis came into the cave to see what Rad had found.

"I don't know Carlos," Rad said, "It's some kind of sphere."

He reached out and touched it and just when he did the soft light that emitted from it brightened and then went out completely. Suddenly the sphere opened in half and a stream of light emitted from within. The light became a figure of their friend Optimus Prime.

"Optimus," The three said together when they saw him.

"Wingclip, Whirlwind and Blazer or better know as Rad, Carlos, and Alexis," Optimus began as if not hearing them, "If you are seeing this it means that you have found the Hologram Sphere."

"Hologram Sphere?" Carlos asked.

"It is something that project an image of something or someone with a message or something like that," Alexis explained.

"Shhhhh, lets listen to what Optimus has to say," Rad said.

"As you know we have recently defeated the planet size Unicron and had a uneasy truce with the Decepticons, "Optimus continued, "But two weeks later a new evil arrived on our home planet. We tried to fight it but even with the combined effort of both Autobots and Decepticons we were unable to stop him and his army. As much as I don't want you three to get involved but you three are our only hopes of defeating this new evil. This sphere will create a portal to our world when you press the button on top of the sphere and hopefully you three can make it to here safely. Good luck to you all."

The hologram ended there and disappeared from sight. They could only stare at the spare for a while with out saying a word.

"So what are we going to do?" Carlos asked breaking the silence.

"I think we should go," Rad said.

"But what can we do," Alexis said, "We're not robots any more we're humans and besides what are we going to tell our parents."

"We have to do something and as for our parents we leave them a note telling them the truth," Rad said, "Now lets go home and pack up to leave."

Alexis and Carlos nodded in agreement and the three separated to start packing. An hour later the three were back in the cave ready to go.

"Is everyone ready?" Rad asked.

"We are Rad," Carlos said, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes now let's go," Rad said as he knelt down to the sphere. He reached out and pressed the button on top of it. When he did the sphere started to spark all over causing Rad to back off. The sphere continued to spark wildly as a portal opened above it and shuck in Rad, Carlos, and Alexis into it. After a minute of spinning the three landed on hard ground. Rad was the first to get up and looked around at their surroundings.

"Man what a ride," Carlos said but Rad looked at him he wasn't the human Carlos but a huge robot.

"Carlos you are a robot again," Rad said.

"You too," Carlos said.

"The portal must have transformed us when we went through it since it was sparking and all," Alexis said.

"Maybe," Rad said, "Let's look around and see what we can find."

Carlos and Alexis followed Rad over a pile of rubble and what they saw shocked them. In front of them was what looked like a large prison of some kind with four high towers and lights on each one. Suddenly an alarm went off within the prison and a figure can be seen running from it. The three watched as shots were fired at the figure as it continued to run. Other figures appeared from the prison and gave chase.

"Let's go help him," Rad said as he leaded the way with Carlos and Alexis following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The escaped stranger was already cornered by the time the reached the bottom of the hill. Rad raced forward and punched the lead guard in the face knocking him to the ground. Carlos and Alexis soon joined Rad as the formed a barrier between the guards and the escaped prisoner. The guard that was knocked down ran his hand across his mouth as he glared at Rad. He was roughly built with a tarnish brown color to him and when he stood he was a head taller then Rad.

"I don't know you punks are but you will regret that," He growled at Rad.

"Is that so," Rad said, "Then why do I get the feeling that you are nothing but a weakling?"

That was the last straw for the guard as he threw a punch at Rad with full force. Rad simply ducked leaving the guard to punch nothing but air. Rad then took the chance to punch the guard in the stomach witch in turn threw the guard back. As for Carlos and Alexis they made quick work of the other guards that were with the leader. Rad smirked as he watched the three get up from where they were thrown.

"Why you little……" The leader began to say.

"I suggest you leave before we change our minds about letting you go," Rad said.

The only thing he got in reply was a growl from the leader as he and his mechs high tailed it out of there. Rad let out a sigh as he and his friend turned to face the one they had saved. The mech had hidden himself behind a large outcrop to get out of view. Rad went up to him and placed a hand on to get his attention. The mech nearly jumped out of his armor when Rad did this and stumbled forward and giving Rad a chance to get a good look at him. He was a light built mech with a box torso and long cylinder arms and legs and had red and blue colors. His helmet was similar to that of Rad's and his face showed fear.

"Don't worry we got we of those guys," Rad said.

The mech let out tense sigh as he relaxed a bit upon these words.

"I guess I owe you guys big time, huh," the mech said, "My name is Flame Wheel but everyone just calls me Flames."

"My name is Blazer and this Whirlwind and Wingclip," Blazer said, "What happened here?"

"You mean you don't know," Flames said, "Man what planet have three been on?"

"Let's just saw we've been busy," Wingclip said.

"Any ways two years ago, Relen, the dark lord who know runs this planet came to our planet and like totally took over even Optimus and Megatron were no match for him," Flames explained, "Once he took over he built that prison over there and holds everyone there and makes everyone dig in the mines almost day in and day out till we drop. I don't know what his digging for but I bet it isn't good."

"And where is this mine you speak of?" Whirlwind asked.

"Its only a few miles east from here but if you are thinking of going there don't," Flames said, "That is timings with guard, they kill any one who tries to escape."

"Don't worry Flames we won't try knock to do any thing to risk but we do need to free the others as soon as possible," Blazer said.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Flames said.

"We heard you but we're not going to let that stop us," Blazer said, "And starting with that prison over there."

"You guy's a crazy if you think you can get anyone out," Flames said, "Even I had difficult getting out of there."

"But if it means freeing your home planet from an evil emperor then it is worth it," Whirlwind said.

Flame Wheel looked at the three heroes as if thinking about what to do.

"Well count me in," Flames finally said after a minute of thinking, "I want my planet to be free from this torture."

"Alright then but first let's find ourselves a place that will be our hideout and base," Blazer said as he led the way.

The others followed him and they traveled for half an hour until they found the building that suits them. It was big and wide, able to hold an army of Transformers in it.

"I say this is a good place to set up base," Blazer said as they entered.

"It must have been an old warehouse of some kind," Flames said.

"Hey look what I found," Wingclip shouted as he open what looked like a hatch.

"It must lead to the basement," Whirlwind said as Wingclip went in followed by Blazer, Whirlwind, and Flame Wheel.

When they entered they realized that the basement was no ordinary basement for it was larger then a basement.

"What is this place?" Blazer asked.

"This must be a secret underground base of some kind," Flames said.

"There are a lot of rooms here," Wingclip said as he opened a couple of rooms.

"And if memory serves me right I saw some energon upstairs," Whirlwind said.

"That's it then," Blazer said, "From here on out this will be our base."

The four friends went about getting to know the base and picking where to sleep for tonight. Wingclip found what looked like the main control room and Blazer chose this spot to be the room for planning. After they got to know the base Whirlwind went above to get some energon to eat for tonight. After they had their fill they went to the main control room to start planning on the jail break. Planning wasn't easy once Flame Wheel told them about the lay out of the prison and how it works. After a half an hour of the planning they decided to go with surveillance for a will to get more information.


	3. Chapter 3

After a good nights rest they got up early so to start on their surveillance on the prison. They quickly went to the prison and got into position around it. Blazer and Flame Wheel were position on a high building a few blocks from the prison while Wingclip and Whirlwind flew above it.

"Anything from your point guys," Blazer said over the com.

"Nothing yet, Blazer," Whirlwind replied.

"Doesn't anything go in or out of this place," Wingclip said.

A few more minutes went by without much happening in the prison. A half an hour soon went by and the team was getting bored of doing nothing but watch. Blazer let out a sigh he scanned the base again. Nothing had during the time they were here and he knew Wingclip and Whirlwind were getting low on energy. Just as he was going to tell them come in for the day something caught his optic. He looked closely and saw what looked like a transported truck. He pointed it out to Flame Wheel and radioed Whirlwind and Wingclip. The truck rolled up to the Prison and stopped at the gate. A guard approached the truck and after a minute of talking let the truck into the prison.

"I think we got a hit," Blazer said, "Flames what do you know about that truck that went in?"

"I don't know much about it but do know that they transport energon and prisoners from outside the prison," Flame Wheel explained.

"And that must be the truck that transport them," Blazer said, "Now I'll we have to do is figure a way to use that information in our plan."

"But first we got to learn the schedule of when that truck comes in and where it's coming from," Wingclip said.

"Wingclip I'm leaving you in charge of learning where that truck goes," Blazer said, "Whirlwind you keep looking over the prison. Me and Flame Wheel will be the look outs."

A half an hour past from the time Blazer gave their current plan the truck finally left the prison. As the truck was driving off Wingclip quickly gave chase after it as Whirlwind stayed behind with Blazer and Flame Wheel. Nothing else happened when Wingclip left but the team stayed with the prison. An hour past and then they got word from Wingclip.

"Guys I located where the truck goes and comes," Wingclip said over the com.

"That great let return to base," Blazer said as he transformed.

The others followed him back to base where they started to plan their action. After a half an hour of planning they decided to take a break and get some energon. Flame Wheel went to get it leaving Blazer, Whirlwind, and Wingclip alone to talk.

"Hey Rad should we tell him who we really are?" Carlos asked.

"We'll tell him when the time is right but not right now," Rad said.

"Do you think he will find out?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe but for now we must concentrate on rescuing the others," Rad replied.

Flame Wheel returned to them with the energon at that time. When the energon was passed around they began to talk about past things. Blazer and the others told stories about their adventures with Optimus and the others while Flame Wheel listened. They told about Earth and how it was like.

"You guys are lucky," Flame Wheel said, "You can live free and do what you want instead of being imprisoned in a prison and force to do labor all day and night."

"It must have been awful in there," Whirlwind said.

"You have no idea," Flame Wheel said softly.

Nothing was said then as all sat in silence for while.

"We should go to bed now, we have to wake up early in the morning to get our plan started," Blazer said breaking the silence.

The other nodded in agreement as they finished the cup of energon they had and soon parted ways to their rooms. After a good nights rest they were ready to get their plan started. They were all in they position and they were ready to go.

"Target in sight," Whirlwind said as she approached the truck from behind.

"Remember Whirlwind don't be caught," Blazer said, "And if there are anybody in there silence them."

With that Whirlwind approached the truck and when she was near enough she transformed into robot mode and dove. She rolled and then straightened while looking around. There were some carts of energon and few prisoners who were staring at her. She placed her index to her mouth to say to them to be quiet. Lucky for her they did keep their mouth shut. The truck rolled on without the driver noticing a thing. The truck arrived at the gate and the guards let them in. Once inside the truck stopped and few guards approached it. Whirlwind hid behind a crate as the prisoners were escorted out roughly.

"I'm in," Whirlwind said to the others.

"Good, we will continue with the plan," Blazer said, "Let's go."

They approached the prison carefully and position themselves amongst the rubble. Blazer took aim at the prison wall and fired. The guards at the watch tower took notice and return fired but they were shooting blindly. Others guards heard the shots and rushed over to see what was going on. This left Whirlwind the chance to climb out of the truck and head toward the prison hold. With all that was going on it was easy for Whirlwind to slip by the defenses. She was able to find where they kept the prisoners easily. They were held in crap cells with hardly anyone and looked as if they had not been energon for weeks. She went to the nearest cell and began the attempt to open. At first she didn't know to open it but then she got an idea. She spun he propellers at full speed and then rammed it into the lock. The force of it broke the lock and the door opened freeing the prisoners inside. At first the mechs inside were afraid to come out but with encouragement from Whirlwind they came out. She did the same to the other cell and soon all the bots were freed.


	4. Chapter 4

As Whirlwind started to led the prisoners out of the holding cell several mechs came to her. The mechs were none other then her old friend Blurr, Jetfire, Hot Shot, and Scavenger.

"Hey Whirlwind long time no see," Hot Shot said.

"There is no time for catch up right now," Whirlwind said, "I till have to free the others from here and I don't think Blazer and the others can hold up any longer."

"We can help you with that," Blurr said.

And with that Whirlwind and her team were able to locate the other holding cells in the prison and free the rest of the prisoners. With Whirlwind in the lead they went to the front gates of the prison and with a little help from the others she was able to open it with a blast. And before the guards knew what happened the prisoners had escaped them.

"Blazer I gotten everyone out and I also got some of our old friends out," Whirlwind said.

"About time you did," Wingclip said, "We were almost out of ammo here."

"Good work Whirlwind," Blazer said, "Let's fall back and return to base."

Shots followed them as they retreated back to their base. It took some time for Whirlwind to get to the base since she had to mange a bigger group. But once there everyone could take a breath and relax.

"Is everyone here?" Blazer asked when everyone arrived.

"Yes all 2,005 of them and no one was left behind," Whirlwind said.

"Hey Blazer, hey Wingclip," Hot Shot called out as he and the others approached them, "How are you guys?"

"We're just fine Hot Shot," Blazer replied, "It's great to see you all."

"Where have you been all this time?" Jetfire asked.

"Back home relaxing," Wingclip said, "That was until we got a message saying that you guys were in trouble and we came back here."

"And we are glad that you did even so it took you two years to get here," Scavenger said.

"Sorry about that but better late then never right?" Blazer said.

"Come on guys let's get these people to their rooms to sleep in and give them some energon," Whirlwind said as she started to lead the group into the base.

Each mech was given a room and some had to share one and then was given some energon to eat. Once that was done Blazer and his small team went into the control room to plan out their next move.

"We may have freed everyone from the prison but is only part done," Blazer said, "We still have to free those who have are at the mine and then bring down Relen."

"But they now know that were are here and what we can," Whirlwind stated, "So it won't be easy."

"I know," Blazer said, "They will surely be on the defensive and might attack if they find us."

"There is still the matter of the group that we have now," Wingclip said.

"We could train them to battle," Flame Wheel suggested.

"But that would take time and we don't have a lot of that," Blazer said.

"But at least we got to try," Whirlwind said, "We could call upon Hot Shot and the others for help."

"Alright we will train them as much as we can and find the way to free the rest," Blazer said, "And we will start tomorrow."

With that they went to bed to get some rest so they could get an early start. Early the next morning they woke everyone up and called them to what would be the training room.

"I know all of you are wondering why we have called you here so early," Blazer said, "The reason is that we all have to train starting today for the battle ahead against Relen and his army."

"What's the point," One mech shouted, "We already fought him and lost to him so we are going to lose again."

"Oh is that so," Blazer said, "And I'm guessing that you enjoy working as a slave and being a prisoner of him."

"Listen I know it looks pointless but that doesn't mean we got to try no matter what," Blazer continued, "He defeated us once but that doesn't mean that we should quite just like and we have something that he doesn't and that is the power of teamwork, friendship, and above all we are like a family and we have the courage to stand up against anything."

"But if you guys really don't want to fight then so be its ends there for we are not going to force you guys to do something you don't want to do," Blazer said as he ended his speech.

Everyone was silent and didn't move once Blazer ended his speech. A minute went by Hot Shot stepped forward.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm not going to leave Blazer hanging," Hot Shot said, "Count me in."

"Count me in too," Jetfire said as he stepped forward and Blurr and Scavenger stepped forward as well. Soon others joined in until all had stepped forward.

"Alright then let the training begin," Blazer said.

The training began everyone worked hard knowing what was at stake for if they didn't work hard they would never be able to free their planet. A week went by and the small army had gotten the basic of fighting but the question is will they be ready to fight against Relen and his army. Blazer and his command team were in the control talking about what to do now.

"Think they are ready?" Flame Wheel asked.

"They could use another week or so at most," Whirlwind said, "But that is only a thought."

"I agree with Whirlwind," Blazer said, "And once the week is over we go free the people at the mine and we train to work as a team and take half with us."


	5. Chapter 5

The week went by and the group that Blazer and his friends had improved much. It was time to put their army to test and see if all the training they went through was enough. The gathered everyone into the largest room and went over the plan of attack. They split the army into three groups for the plan. The first group was to attack the mine head on to get the guards attention, the second group would go around and go in while the guards are busy and free the bots inside and the third group stays back as a back up group. Once the plan was told and everyone understood it the time came to put the plan into action. Blazer and his friends led their army to the mines and got into position to attack. Blazer raised his hand and held it up for a minute and then brought it down. It was the signal to go and the first group led by Flame Wheel went in and began firing. When Blazer was sure the first group got the guards attention he repeated the signal and the second group led by Wingclip went in. Wingclip led his team around the battlefield and was able to get in without any trouble. The found the prisoners inside still hard at work digging away. They dispatched the guards that had stayed behind with ease.

"Everyone stop digging now," Wingclip said as he took a digging tool from one of them, "You don't have to dig anymore you are free now."

Wingclip and his army round the prisoners up and headed out to front. The ones who have trained as fighters began firing at the guards in front. Now the guards were outnumbered and out gunned and were done away with quickly. Everyone let out a cheer as the once prisoners and fighters came out of the cave. Blazer looked around at the great job the done and proud of it. He then saw his old friend Optimus approached him with the others.

"Hey Optimus long time no see," Blazer said.

"It has been a long time," Optimus said, "Did you do all this?"

"Yes but I didn't do it alone," Blazer said, "I also Wingclip, Whirlwind, and Flame Wheel to help."

"I must say that I'm proud of you and the others for a job well done," Optimus said.

"Hey do you have any energon I'm hungry?" Sideswipe asked.

"Of course we do," Whirlwind said, "We have some back at the base." 

Blazer and the others led the army back to base to have a little celebration for their victory. They drank through the night and when the sun peeked above the horizon everyone was in bed and asleep. All except for Blazer and his small team along with Optimus as well. They were discussing on what to do next in their attempt to regain Cybertron from Relen.

"Relen might already know we are here and brought up his defenses by now," Blazer said.

"That is true so taking him down won't be easy," Optimus said, "And our men needs more time to train."

"Yeah but they deserve to take a break from what they went through," Flame Wheel said.

"I agree we could start train next week," Wingclip said.

"I go top side to get some energon," Flame Wheel said as he got up to leave.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Optimus asked when Flame Wheel left the room.

"Not yet but we are planning on telling soon," Blazer said, "And you have told the others yet?"

"Not yet but soon or later they will find out weather we tell them or not," Optimus replied.

"True but let us hope that it's later," Whirlwind said with a sigh.

With that the continued planning their next move to getting rid of Relen once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

Ten years went by with some exciting things happening. They even found their mini-cons friends who were hiding. They had gotten down to intense training of their army they had for the battles against Relen. During that time Relen had attacked to stop them but they were able to fend off the attacks. Relen even made an appearance in some of the battles and in every battle it was Blazer who had battled him. The army they had had turned into an army of one and became like a family with Optimus as the leader and Blazer and his friends as Sub-Commanders. They were taking their time in order to make sure everyone was on the right page and working as one. They even attacked Relen castle once or twice over the years and friend some Decepticons there. Optimus and the others started planning their attack against Relen. After a while of planning Flame Wheel came running in.

"Guys Relen is coming and he brought his whole army with him," He said.

"It would appear that Relen brought the fight to us," Blazer said.

"Let's show Relen that he had out stayed his welcome here," Flame Wheel said.

They gathered their army to fight what would be the final battle. They waited in silence for the battle that sure to come. Just then Blazer saw a dust cloud forming the distance and knew that Relen and his men.

"Alright men now is the time to show them what we are made of," Blazer said, "Now is the time to reclaim what is our and drive these people from our planet."

He received a cheer from the mechs as he looked at the approaching dust storm. Relen was a fairly built robot with purple and black coloring but he was strong then he looked. For Relen he was intended to crush Optimus and his army but it was Blazer who he wanted the most since that battle they had not to long ago.

_Flashback……_

_Relen had attacked the base in hope to crush them once and for all. Relen stayed in the back as he watched his army advance into his enemies' base._

"_Relen!" Blazer cried as he charged at him._

"_So it is you again Blazer wasn't it," Relen said smugly but he came to learn not to under estimate Blazer over the time they had fought against ach other, "This time I will crush you and your army."_

_He took a punch at Blazer who ducked out of the way and swung at him as well. Relen caught it and punch him in the abdomen sending him back. Blazer got up quickly and powerlinked with Highwire to bring out his fin slasher and charged again. Relen dodge the first few attacks but one landed on his face leaving a gash on his right face. He roared in pain as stumbled back and Blazer took the chance to attack him again with a punch. Relen growled as he called to his army to fall back._

_Flashback end……._

Relen swore that he would get his revenge on Blazer for what he did to him and now he was going to get it.

"Crush them," Relen ordered and his men charged forward at full speed and the battle for Cybertron began.


	7. Chapter 7

The battle had been going on for a good hour or so and both sides were filling the strain of it but were not giving in yet.

"We have to end this now," Whirlwind said, "We have to stop Relen."

"Don't worry I take care of this," Blazer said as he raced forward.

"Blazer wait," Optimus called out but Blazer was already gone.

Blazer charged forward through the fighting army and took down any mechs who got in his way but was shot in the abdomen by Relen. He fell to his knees as Relen approached him with an evil grin on his face with gun in hand. He grabbed Blazer by the neck and lifted him up.

"Is this the best you could do," Relen said, "How pathetic that you think you could stop me and now I must end this fruitless battle."

He raised his gun and pointed it to Blazers head. Blazer closed his optic awaiting the final shot and heard a shot ring out and he was dropped to the ground. He looked up to see that Relen was done on the ground probably dead by a shot in the head. He heard a sound from behind and turned his head to see Optimus standing there with his gun raised and smoke coming from it.

"Nice shot Optimus," Blazer commented with a smile.

With Relen out of the picture his army was soon dispatched with and soon the battle for Cybertron was over. Everyone let out cheer for their victory. Blazer looked over the battlefield as Whirlwind held him up.

"Well we did Blazer," Whirlwind said, "It took us ten years but we did it."

"Yes but now we are faced with a new dilemma," Blazer said, "How we get back to our old self and back home."

"We see what you mean," Wingclip said.

"Hey guys," Flame Wheel said as he approached them, "We are going to have a celebration in your honor for all you did."

"That great but I need repairs first," Blazer said and they soon headed back to base. Once there Blazer was able to get the repairs he need and he was out in time for the party. The party was held in the largest room they had and everyone was there and they were having a blast. As for Whirlwind, Wingclip, and Blazer they were in a corner talking about to what to do now.

"Our parents must be worried sick about us by now," Wingclip said.

"I know we didn't even let them know that we were okay over these past ten years," Blazer said.

"Maybe Optimus and the others can build a machine that can warp us to our home world," Wingclip said.

"You're leaving," A voice said.

The group turned to see Flame Wheel standing there with a mug of energon.

"Why are you leaving us?" Flame Wheel asked.

"Flames," Blazer said, " We haven't been truthful to you or the others."

"What do you mean?" Flame Wheel asked.

"We are not from this planet nor are we transformers," Whirlwind said.

"I don't get what you mean," Flame Wheel said, "You look like any transformers to me."

"We are transformers that true but we were once humans," Wingclip explained, "A race from a planet known as Earth."

"But why didn't you tell me sooner?" Flame Wheel asked.

"We wanted to but the war kept us busy and unable to tell you anything," Blazer explained, "We understand if you hate us for lying to you all this time."

"I guess we all have secrets to hide that are meant to be secrets," Flame Wheel said softly, "So when are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible," Blazer said but seeing the sadness in Flame Wheel's optic said, "But we can stay if you like."

"No, no that's okay," Flame Wheel quickly said, "You belong on Earth with your own kind."

With that Flame Wheel turned and rejoined the party leaving the small group in the corner. The party lasted into the night until the morning came where everyone went to bed. Whirlwind, Blazer, and Wingclip had talked to Optimus about their plan to leave and soon everything was ready for them to leave.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Optimus asked.

"Yes it has been to long since we have been back home," Blazer said.

"Well if you need us or change your mind you can contact us with this," Optimus said as he had Blazer a hand held comm. Link.

"Thank you," Blazer said and turned to go through the warp gate followed by Whirlwind and Wingclip. Optimus looked on as his friends went through the warp gate. On the other side the team had reached earth but something was not right.

"We are still the same, Rad," Carlos said.

"I guess we're suck like this," Rad said, "Let's see how much has changed and how our parents are during."

With that they transformed and headed to their homes. Nothing had changed since they had left. Rad arrived at his home and honked his horn to get his parents attention. His father was the first one to come out and see him.

"Rad?" He asked.

"Hey dad," Rad replied.

"Honey it Rad," Mr. White said as he ran up to Rad and Mrs. White came out and had a tearful reunion.

"Well you have a lot of explaining to do young man," Mrs. White said after a moment.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry," Rad tried to explain, "But me and my friends were in a middle of a war."

"But that doesn't me you can go disappearing like that for ten years," Mrs. White said, "And……"

But Mr. White stopped her before she can say any more and pointed out that Rad wasn't listening at the time. Rad was thinking of his friends back at Cybertron but it was Flame Wheel who he was thinking about the most. The memory of his sad face made him wish he was still back on Cybertron.

"I think it's best that you go back to them," Mr. White said.

"What are talking about?" Mrs. White said.

"Rad will be better off with his friends back on Cybertron," Mr. White explained.

"But…." Mrs. White began.

"Dad is right," Rad said, "There is no way I can live here the way I am so I'm better of going back to Cybertron."

"Alright I guess it is for the best," Mrs. White said, "But promise me you come and visit once in a while."

"I will and thanks," Rad said and drove off.

He drove until he reached the mountain and there he met Carlos and Alexis.

"I'm guessing your parents said the same thing," Rad said.

"Yep," Carlos said.

"Let's go back," Alexis said.

Rad called Optimus and asked him to open a warp gate for them and a few second a warp gate was opened and they went through it. Optimus greeted them on the other side.

"Welcome back," Optimus said, "I figured you come back."

"Let's just say everything worked out back home," Blazer said, "And it's good to be back home."

"Where is Flame Wheel?" Wingclip asked.

"He should be in his room," Optimus replied.

And with thanks the three left the room and headed to Flame Wheel's room. Flame Wheel was moping in his room when Blazer and the others came to his room. He was surprised to see them and jumped up to huge them. Blazer explained everything to him and told him that they were going to stay with him and the others. This produced a smile from Flame Wheel and another hug from him and said that he couldn't be happier.


End file.
